


未选择的路

by Margaret42



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaret42/pseuds/Margaret42
Summary: 一片树林里分出两条岔路，而我——而我选择了人迹罕至的那一条，从此决定了我一生的道路。——罗伯特·弗罗斯特《未选择的路》
Relationships: 中华组
Kudos: 1





	未选择的路

林晓梅把耳机套在头上，从书包里取出一打A4纸。她抽出一张，将剩下的塞进桌肚里。她正要打开录音，就看到微信的缩略图闪了闪。

王濠镜转发了一个化学相关的活动，大概和国内哪个大学有关。她粗略的看了看，准备假装自己不在线。

“姐，去吗？”会话界面上又跳出一个对话框，接着是第二个。“我想去参加这个。”他发了一张截图，是一个经济学相关的活动。“一个机构办的。”

林晓梅想到了自己的标化考试。我三月份还要考SAT，二月份有托福，你才10年级，可是我已经高二了；而且我还要申请活动性夏校，你推荐的这个活动只能写在活动列表上面，不出彩。但她还是打了一句：“挺不错的，我到时候看看有没有时间吧。”她又补了一句：“你找我干什么，王嘉龙还能和你住一个房间。”

“但我们活动的休息时间可以一起出去玩。上次我找王嘉龙，结果他放了我鸽子。”

没错，他是放了你鸽子，而且这次我也要放你鸽子。林晓梅想起上个寒假王濠镜和王嘉龙约好一起去做义工。当时王濠镜交了报名费后才知道王嘉龙去准备雅思了，好在这场表兄弟间的爽约没有引发一场亲戚间的矛盾。

林晓梅带上耳机，接下来的内容是什么呢，是图书馆卡住的打印机，还是要借的资料的外借册被人借走只剩下馆藏书？夏天王耀替她从图书馆借了一本原版书，她到现在还没有读完，确切地说她还没有读几页。也就只有王嘉龙那种过目不忘的本事的人，和王耀那种能把自己往死里逼的学神能做得到把这本书吃下去，她在心里嗟叹了一声。

等到她摘下耳机的时候王嘉龙已经进了教室。“早呀。”她打了声招呼，看见他眼下一片青乌。“你去画室了？”她问，指了指自己的眼睛。

“不是。”王嘉龙耸了耸肩，“我和我爸妈又吵了一架。他们还想让我学金融——顺带要把课换回去，像大佬那样学数学也行”

“我爸还说女孩子学化工对身体不好。”林晓梅说，她眨了眨眼睛，“那句话怎么说来着——不是那什么的人不进那什么门——但这么说来，王耀和濠镜应该是一家人，我们是另一家。。”

王濠镜叫王耀大哥，因为他从小就是这么叫的；王嘉龙叫王耀大佬，因为在一所学校里听别人这么说多了也跟着叫了；林晓梅直呼其名，倒不是因为别的什么原因，而是有这么一位过于优秀的表哥实在是叫人太有压力，平起平坐地直呼其名倒是给她平添了几分勇气。

“大佬ed1——。”

她没有等王嘉龙说完，就重新套上了耳机。她知道结果，无非就是“老师说PS写的不错”或者是其他的别的，反正与她无关。

然后她的手机响了起来。社长本田菊问她的漫画画完没有，有没有时间发一篇公众号。她看着对方拘谨礼貌的措辞笑了笑——这种催稿的专用词句她已经见怪不怪了，特别是本田菊——不懂得拒绝就会成为善后的那位，说的就是他。以至于最后他学会了在“在下会谨慎考虑的。”后面加上“其实那就是不的意思。”不够礼貌，但是绝对有效。

于是她敲下两个字：没有。

然后她放下手机。转头攻克她的习题。然而没过多久，“漫画”这个词钩得她的心发痒。于她和上电脑——好吧，这是最后一次——然后她从包里翻出了画册。

“你在画漫画？”伊丽莎白走过问。

“嗯。”林晓梅回答说，闻声摘下了耳机挂在脖子上。“社团的稿子。虽然我爸妈不太想让我继续，费时间又和专业没关系——而且副社长吗，没有leadership，最后就是活动列表上的半行字而已。”

“但你不想退社。”伊丽莎白说。

“无论如何，我需要有个画画的理由，这就是。”林晓梅勾勒了几笔，又在眼睛上加上了高光——所谓宝石般的眼睛。“有些事情不是语言能表述的，但是画出来总是有人会看的。”

“你似乎很苦闷嘛。”伊丽莎白爽朗地笑起来，顿了一会也没说出别的话。“罗德里赫约我复习，我先走了，回见。”

“回见。”林晓梅说，她又套上耳机。她的手上沾了一块不大不小的墨痕，她有些想念数位板。她笔下是“甜甜的爱情”或者说“无法挣脱的羁绊”，可惜现实中哪里有那么多的奇迹。

就连王嘉龙——王嘉龙也不行。

“我把现在的数学退了，”前些天，王嘉龙这么说对他说过，“换了门不花时间的。“

“可是你数学成绩一直都很好啊？“林晓梅想起了那堆连题目都看不懂还要解的应用题。她想：至少比我好。

“我要准备作品集，没时间；再说了，摄影不需要数学成绩。“他说。

“你没和大姨吵架吧。”

“吵了。”王嘉龙长着张面瘫似的脸，完全看不出情绪。

她了解王嘉龙的倔脾气，说一不二的那种。退课不止像他说的那样，为了节约时间，还有彻底断了父母这条心。

好吧，林晓梅叹了一口气，她不知道问题出在哪里。连王春燕，她那个比肩王耀的姐姐叹气。“我有点怀念以前的生活。”王春燕说，“以前我只考虑明天的作业和后天的考试，现在我不但要赶下个月的due，还要考虑研究生去哪里读。”现在他们有了选择的机会，过早的选择，过早的决定，过早的按部就班，过早的发现领英上面同学或好友的账号，过早的考虑乱七八糟的问题。太多的过早，太多的七零八碎，导致他们都快忘了自己的选择权到底意味着什么。

好吧，好吧，林晓梅说，不管怎么样，化学还是很有意思的，绘画也是。至少好消息是她有选择的权利了，或者说，她有了面对这个选择带来的一堆糟糕后果的权利。至少权利还算是个好东西。

她一回头，看到王嘉龙在笔记本上写了些什么。

“这是什么？”她一边问，一边试图将本子拿过来。

“一首诗。”王嘉龙说。

清秀的字体印入她的眼帘：

> Two roads diverged in a wood and I –
> 
> I took the one less traveled by
> 
> And that has made all the difference.


End file.
